The purpose of this Core is to provide subsidized access of EHSC investigators to Facilities that have been developed by the University. At present, the University Facilities Core has a formalized relationship with the Flow Cytometry/Cell Sorting Core. Other potential formalized relationships are being considered for the Protein Sequencing Core and the Nucleic Acid Core. Center members also anticipate using the Plasma Source Mass Spectroscopy Laboratory and the Confocal Microscopy Facility (new).